🐚
Shops '�� (Updated, scroll down) Some shops can be used to change your Kanojo's appearance. Shops like the 'Hair stylist( salon ) and Makeup artist ( salon) can be used to change her hair or eyes. Item shop can let you buy things that help you either level up fast by reducing time or become useful during events. The Synthesis shop is used to sell your duplicate clothes for points. Those points can then be exchanged for items that are being displayed. Also the amount of points you get will be counted as achievement awards during the synthesis period. The basket icon is the Navigation to the Shops. Item shop Filled with Very useful items for you and your'' ''girlfriend. Use Shells �� or NP to buy them. Hair stylist �� Buy new hairstyles for your girlfriend, using shells or NP. Makeup Artist �� Change the shape of your Girlfriend's face using shells or NP. Faces that require shells also have a level restriction. Once you buy a face, you can freely switch it as often as you like in the Closet. However, changing your girlfriend's eye color can only be done by Makeup Artist. 1000 �� 's. Casual Gacha '�� Get a number of random outfits and accessories for one low price in the Casual Gacha. ['1 play: 20 NP] Can use Shells or NP ♻ Recycle '''♻ '''Exchange you unwanted or duplicated clothes for shells. Selling different clothing gives you different amount of shells MR clothing - 1000 shells SR clothing - 500 shells RR Clothing - 300 shells Normal Clothing - 50 shells 'Limited shop ' The limited shop is only open on special occasions, and for short period of time (Weekends). Exclusive clothing goes on sale during these periods, so make sure to check the announcements regularly to see when it is open. The items in this shop are available for both Shells and NP. The items do change and update with each opening, So be sure not to miss any. 'CP shop ' CP stands for Coordination points. They can be obtained as below: #Showing off your girlfriend * Can only be received once per day. #Receiving likes for showing off * Can only be received up to 100 CP per day CP can be exchanged for very useful items in the CP shop. You can ever buy Gacha Tickets with them, so make sure to Show off your Girlfriend often. Note: You can only hold up to 500 CP at any one time Niziiro Box A new addition to the shops menu. Buying 1 box is 35000 shells * Contains Mr's and other items/outfits Premium shop As of now the premium shop only has backgrounds available. Using LP that you get from exchanging NP Gacha outfits, purchased app pack and discount periods. ''' Each background cost '''200 LP. Some NP outfits might give 5 LP to 100 LP randomly. Outfits from Gacha Events will not be accepted. Please note: There is no Deadline for LG. Only the NP amount consumed even if you purchased app pack. such as discount periods will be granted. Category:Shops Category:Limited